Memory
by shokubu
Summary: They are normal high school students. They were childhood friends but Zero forgot about him and Kaname was furious. "You dare to forgot about me." Zero was left speechless when Kaname forcefully kissed him. 'What? Why are you so mad? Who are you' BoyxBoy. Kaze.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

AN: Yeah, it's another story on memory. hm... why do i like this kind of story? Well maybe not many making it. lol. and it's AU. If anyone remembered, i already post this story but i deleted it and rewrite it. It's only consist of 2 chapter. Also sorry for not updating other story. I'm kind of lost. But 'our step-mother's draft is already done, what left is to actually write it. Fate chapter 8 is half-way done and I only started on Trap 5. Also my mid-term exam is around the corner. Yay...(sarcastically)

Warning: Not beta-ed. Sorry.

Enjoy!

* * *

Zero knew something is wrong with him but he acted as if he didn't notice it.

At age of ten something bad happened and he lost a bit of his memory. It was not really that severe; the doctor said it's only because of a trauma, the memory will come back but after six years it still didn't come back.

Zero didn't know which memory was gone but since they moved away to Hokaido right after the incident, Zero lived his daily life normally. It was safe to say the memory he lost got to do with the life he had in Tokyo or someone he left. He still remembered his family and the life they had so it was no trouble rising in the family routine.

However sometimes he got confused when Ichiru told him about something regarding the friends they had back in Tokyo. When he told his family he didn't remember, they got really concern and Zero didn't like how stress they got worrying about him.

So whenever he was confused of certain subjects of the past, he acted as if it had slipped his mind. At least that way, they won't worry about him much although they still concerned about him since he tend to space out a lot and years gone by since then.

So when they moved back to Tokyo, Zero really didn't expect what was coming towards him.

"Ha—stop."

Zero gasped, catching his breath at the moment of escape but it was not long before a pair of lips found his again. He could hear the echo of traffic and the laugher and whisper of someone unknown somewhere in the background but it felt so far away. The sunlight doesn't reach the dark alley. It as though it's cut off from the world.

"Erm…!" a moaned escaped his throat.

Zero struggled against the binding hand which holding both his wrists above his head. But the hand only tightened more around his wrists and he winced in pain. The other firm, hard body moved closer, flushed against his and Zero could feel the warm of his body and also cold hard wall digging in his back.

Zero shuddered. How did he end up in this situation anyway, pull into an alley, got push to the wall and kissed by some strangers?

Zero didn't get to think when his aggressor's wet tongue entered his mouth again as he whined. It felt weird but somehow he was losing himself into the act. The man's tongue skillfully explored his mouth, running across his teeth and the upper side of his mouth.

Then he felt the other moved his head to more comfortable position before coaxing Zero's tongue to respond to him, to battle with him and by instinct Zero did. Zero moaned into the kiss before groaning when he felt a knee settled between his legs, near his crotched, teasing and pushing against him as he grounded their hips together for more contact.

It was so hot suddenly.

The other boy's unique smell was intoxicating him. Zero glanced at the teen through half-lid eyes. His assailant's deep mysterious mismatched wine orbs were looking into his and upon meeting his clouded lilac one, a flash of mischief flashed across his eyes. He pressed in closer, deeper… His other hand wandered down his back, only to grab his ass, massaging, making him shudder. All of his was crushing him… everything he had between his legs, causing a shock of pleasure to run up his spine, the feeling incredible, indescribable, making him wanted to scream.

The heat… the smell…

It rang something nostalgic in his mind but was so distant.

Suddenly his attacker pulled away, releasing him before staring at him as he slid down to the dirt, panting heavily. Zero's eyes lifted at him and leaned down, beautiful, soft wavy dark brown hair swayed as he moved.

He smirked or was it a chuckle that had left him. Zero didn't know. His head was so in the daze right now he couldn't make any sense. Maybe that was why he couldn't find in himself to react expectedly in this kind of situation by punching the light out of the smirking bastard.

A hand reached down to him and caressed his left cheek and Zero who was still in effect of the kiss, leaned into it like a cat. This caused the man to smirk wider and he leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on Zero's abused lips.

Then he pulled away and leaned close to his ear.

"_Welcome back, Zero."_

And then Zero's world went dark.

* * *

That was what happened last week. Zero was still confused of what actually went that day. He was only going to the convenience store when he was pulled into the alley. Who was that brunette, Zero didn't know. And what was his reason for doing that was still a mystery to Zero. _It was not like they knew each other nor had any history together_. Was it a case of mistaken identity?

Also since he blanked out, he didn't know how he got home after that, sleeping in his own room and bed. He asked Ichiru but his twin was too into his video game to reply anything than 'huh' and 'ah' before a 'huh' again, eyes glued to the television screen all the time. He was not making any sense so Zero didn't bother asking anymore.

Then a week past just like that, without him figuring anything out and doing naught to find out the guy's identity. Besides it was not like he had any lead from the start.

Zero shook his head. That is not important right now. Zero's eyes travelled to the white rigid building which everyone called school. He and Ichiru are transferring to new school today and they are already late.

"Sorry, we are late!" both of them apologized when they arrived at the principal office, breathing harshly from all the running they done from the train station to the school.

However, instead of a pair of securitizing eyes looking disapproved at them; a smiling young man greeted them warmly. "Oh, it's the Kiryuu twins. Welcome. Welcome." He stood, giving them both a tight hug before gesturing to the two chairs in front of him. "Come, have a seat."

They sat and Zero finally realized who was sitting behind the desk. It was Cross Kaien, their uncle's lover. He used to visit us with Uncle Touga but they never seen each other after we moved to Hokaido.

The man started to chat and Zero sighed inwardly. Zero glanced at his brother who was giving him the same look as he was giving to him. This is going to take a long time.

* * *

_Ding Dong Dang_

The bell indicating recess rang and Kaien blinked, automatically shutting up. He glanced at his pocket watch and tilted his head confusedly.

"Is it that time already? I didn't notice."

'_You didn't?!'_ both the twins exasperated inwardly, clearly already tired of the middle aged man's chattering. The man had been talking endlessly and many hours had gone by. It was really a mystery how the petite man can talk nonstop for hours and he didn't even miss a beat in his voice. Zero swore he thought the man could not be a human. Why you ask? It's because Zero didn't even see the man stop to take a breath and he pretty sure Ichiru noticed it too.

Kaien's mouth continued to run and was moving funnily as he talks. It's another wonder when the man didn't even seem tired from doing all of that at once.

A startling clap from the principal pulled their attention to him and the man smiled. "Now, shall we go to your classes?"

They nodded and shared a look. 'Finally!'

* * *

"Fuh! That was torturing." Ichiru commented as soon as they were dismissed from the bipolar principal. He was a bit strange and being in his presence for almost half the day was enough for them to lose their mind too.

A little more and Zero was going to beat the shit out of Kaien. He was—how to say it nicely—annoying. He won't stay still. He talked a lot and he's happy all the time, only to revert to serious for no apparent reason before going back to his cheery self. It was irritating to see.

"Tell me about it. He's more tolerable a few years ago."

"Yeah, but…" Ichiru looked trouble. "He was scary at time, especially when he was in a bad mood." Ichiru winced remembering his childhood where Kaien would smack his head out of the blue.

A little frown marred Zero's forehead. Yes, he remembered that. Ichiru was really a good observer and he always pointed out something that stabbed someone to the core. Kaien hated that side of Ichiru because Ichiru was destroying the walls he so hard had built around him without much effort. Being found out irked him and that made him violent.

Zero had always had to clamp his brother up before his twin could say anything stupid and got beat up to tears. He also had to call his uncle every time it happened besides soothing his crying brother.

Enough about that man. Zero didn't like him much. He liked to bully Ichiru and Zero didn't like it. He liked it more if Ichiru smiled and laughed, being happy because it made him happy too.

Zero smiled suddenly and was lost into his world that he didn't realize he was going to walk into someone. Meanwhile Ichiru noticed it and was about to warn his brother but it was too late.

Zero stumbled into another boy and the said boy's hard body made him fell backward. However he didn't get to make a fool of himself by falling on his butt but was pulled back into the said boy's hard chest before being embraced.

Familiar scent filled his sense and Zero unconsciously leaned in and inhaled the scent.

A chuckle vibrated from the warm body and a deep voice caught his attention. "Do you always smell other off?"

Zero looked up and met he deep ebony orbs which had plagued his mind for some times now.

"If I don't know any better, I'll say you have odour fetish, Ze. Ro. Chan."

That smirk… immediately Zero pushed the other away and stumbled backward.

"YOU!" he pointed. The other just smiled. His eyes glinted behind the glasses he was wearing. He wasn't wearing one when they met.

Zero then reached forward and grabbed the boy's collar, bring their face and body closer as he glared and snarled. "You pervert. You dare show yourself in front of me again."

The other just smiled his annoying smile before Ichiru pulled him harshly from the other's arms. Ichiru shielded him and hissed angrily at the other.

The other chuckled, looking down on Ichiru as if his brother was a small animal. However, Ichiru was not affected as he glared back at the other boy, puffing his chest out to seem bigger than the situation really was.

Why was Ichiru acting like this? He never had seen Ichiru so hostile towards someone before. Then it hit Zero. Did Ichiru see the kiss the other day?

Zero became flushed red, thinking of the possibility.

"What the fuck are you doing here Kaname?" Ichiru spoke and it snapped Zero out of his little world.

Zero raised an eyebrow.

'_Kaname? Does Ichiru know this guy?'_

"I go to this school dumbass, if you still haven't notice. We are wearing the same uniform." The other mocked him back and Ichiru growled.

'_Feh! Such a bad luck.'_

"What was that you freak!" Ichiru retorted.

Kaname snorted, looking down on Ichiru more. "What? You're deaf now?"

The two started to bicker and Zero who was standing beside them, stared dumbfounded at the two as they interacted like old enemies who hadn't seen each other for decade.

It's not after a few seconds of silent from Zero that the two realized Zero's lack of words or action.

"Nii-san?" Ichiru tilted his head in confusion. "Why are you being quiet?" Ichiru asked. "Usually this time you would break us apart and take that thing side."

Kaname glared but was ignored as Ichiru saw the confusion in his twin eyes. Kaname too seemed to notice it and he didn't expect the next word to escape Zero's mouth to be. Either of them did.

Zero however was only able to blink in confusion as a word stumbled out of mouth.

"Who?"

As soon as he did, Ichiru flinched and his eyes went wide. Meanwhile Kaname didn't seem affect but the air around him dropped to naught and Zero felt squirmy. He didn't like the look of that and when a look of horror appeared on Ichiru's face, Zero finally understood.

_This is it… This is the piece that had been lost._

Suddenly a hand reached towards him and grabbed him.

Body collided with body.

His hands pushing and the others pulling.

Breathing hitched.

And lips crashed with another pairs.

Then he tsked.

"_You dare to forget about me."_

* * *

A few days later, Zero spent being in daze. Ichiru told their parents about what happened at school and it had sent their parents into frenzy. Zero was forced to see the doctor and did some stupid test. He was like a white mouse being poke at constantly.

Then, Ichiru had to pull him into his dark room, making him sit at his desk and had a study light in his face. He begun interrogating him, forcing him to tell him everything, by mean everything that Kaname had done to him.

Zero didn't want to tell and he did. He kept the kiss incident a secret but he did tell Ichiru about the being pulled into the dark alley incident, omitting anything that embarrassed him.

Ichiru was still suspicious though but he didn't voice it out. Later he drilled into Zero about Kaname. Everything 'evil deed' Kaname had done.

Apparently, Kaname was their neighbor and he still is. He lived in the mansion behind their house, up the hill. He lived there with his parents once but now he lived alone since his parents had to work abroad.

Also Kaname is older than him by a year. They used to play together once upon a time but Kaname ruined everything by bullying Zero and made him into his servant. He was always by Kaname side and Kaname always used him to do something. Ichiru hated him for that and from what his younger twin said, Zero also hated that brunette.

He said that but Zero kind of didn't believe him. Maybe it was because Ichiru's clear hatred towards Kaname and he was saying that only to make Zero hated Kaname too. Or maybe it was because the expression Kaname was making when the first meet since he moved. That expression- Zero blushed- where only beloved couples have.

"Hey, why are you blushing?!" Ichiru snapped him out of his day dream.

Zero covered his face as if to hide it. "I'm not." he tried to denied.

But his younger twin narrowed his eyes towards him as he closed in to him. "You better not think about him." The hatred swirled in his dark purple orbs. "I will never, ever accept him as my brother-in-law!" He shouted into his face and left.

Zero gapped. What was that? "What do you mean brother-in-law?"

"FORGET IT!"

Then Ichiru locked himself in his room for the rest of the day.

Zero sighed. Ichiru and his mood swings. It's hard to keep up to him these days.

'CREAK'

Someone sat in front of him and somehow the class had gone quiet. That was odd isn't it still recess time?

Zero looked up and almost jumped out of his skin when his eyes came to meet with a staring wine orbs. "Ka-Kaname!" he fumbled, successfully losing his balance and falling out of his chair... only that it didn't happen. Zero looked at the floor then to the strong hand holding both his arms, to the owners.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to be funny?"

Zero settled down on his seat and adjusted his posture as he looked away. "I'm not supposed to speak with you." he mumbled.

Dark mahogany framed by thick lashes, thin but devilishly full lips, velvety smooth tresses snaking over pierces ears and a long beautifully pale neck, Kaname was truly a piece of art. But for some reason, Zero managed to see through all that and could only think he's a weird person. Also he kissed him... twice... without a reason.

"Feh!" Kaname snorted as he leaned back into his seat. "You think I care? Besides it must be that sorry excuse of bratty brother of yours who probated you, right?" Kaname looked at him, expecting an answer and even without him saying anything, Kaname already knew.

Kaname smirked. "Whatever. He hated me ever since I stole you from him." He seemed proud of it but Zero didn't understand.

"What?"

That beautiful wine orbs turned cold and Zero found himself shivered under his gaze. He tsked and stood up at the same time kicked his chair. Zero's classmates flinched back and almost all looked pale.

"Oh shit, Kuran's angry." One of the guys said.

"Ohhh... the new guy going to get it." another guy said and Zero heard some even ran to call the teacher.

Someone shadowed him and Zero looked up only to see Kaname leaned towards him, trapping him between him and the chair. He stared hard at him.

Zero flinched. Is he going to get a beating? Was Ichiru telling the truth? Did he really get bullied by Kaname some time ago?

"Did you really forget about me?"

HIs meek voice startled Zero.

"I'm sorry." and Zero found himself apologizing.

However it had the reverse effect. Zero's poor desk was flung and before Zero could react, Kaname left with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Ichiru returned to class. Who was it that told him the homeroom teacher was calling for him? He didn't. Ichiru gritted his teeth. When he sees that blonde he's going to beat the shit out of him.

Ichiru hear a snicker and his eyes snapped a sharp glare at the mischief blond.

"Aidou…!" he growled and grabbed his uniform collar. "You dare fucking with me."

Aidou didn't seem bother by it at all as he continued smirking. "Oh, what did if I may ask have I done to you?" he played innocently while his cousin frowned at Ichiru, disapproved of Ichiru's treatment towards his cousin.

"You dare to ask…" Ichiru began, ready to punch that smug face of Aidou but at the corner of his eyes, he saw Kaname exited his classroom in a bad mood. Immediately he released Aidou and ran up to his class while Kaname went the other way.

Aidou raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" he asked his cousin but Akatsuki just shrugged, having no idea. Just as Aidou was going to pursuit the new student, he saw Kaname's back in the hallway.

"Oh, it's Kaname-senpai!" he squealed happily.

Akatsuki glanced towards the senpai and hooked a finger in his cousin back uniform collar, preventing him from chasing his favourite senpai. Kaname didn't seem like he's in a mood to tolerant anything right now.

"Don't Hanabusa. He's in a bad mood. You'll get beat up."

Aidou blinked and eyed his cousin before back to his disappearing senpai. "Okay… but…" he paused as he tilted his head. "What's he doing on the first year floor?"

* * *

Ichiru burst into the classroom and ran up to his brother before grasping his shoulders forcefully and looked into his eyes. "Are you alright?! Did he do something to you?"

Zero blinked, gapping at his brother. His eyes wide startle. "What are you talking about, Ichiru." He then frowned. "And where did you go? Recess time is almost over."

As soon as Zero told him that, his stomach growled. He almost forgot about lunch. Zero chuckled and brought out their bento.

"Let's go the roof."Ichuiru suggested as he pulled his brother out of class and into the hallway.

"Are you trying to skip class Ichiru?" Zero asked as he followed his brother. There's only ten minutes left before the next period start and if they go to the roof, they'll never going to finish lunch before the next class.

"Next is gym anyway. I didn't bring my gym clothes." Ichiru went up the stairs. "And it's that principle's class." Ichiru pouted as he opened the door to the roof.

Zero laughed. "You can't avoid him all the times you know; you'll fail his class and have to repeat a year."  
"I know." Ichiru took a seat by the railing as Zero set down the bento. "Only this once. I'll go for his next class… but why is the principle teaching class? Doesn't he have other thing to do?"

"This Cross we are talking about."

Ichiru exchanged glances with Zero before sighing. "Yeah you're right."He tehn clapped his hand together. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

They ate quietly in peace as they enjoyed the afternoon breeze. The silent was comfiortable and Zero relaxed. He liked this time of the day, sun bathing under the warm light, watching the blue sky and clouds passing by as he filled his stomach with something decent. He liked lazing around like this with nothing in his mind, just zoning out.

Suddenly Kaname's face flashed across his mind and he stopped eating. Ichiru noticed it and lifted his eyes towards his brother.

"Nii-san?"

Zero shifted his gaze toward his twin and contemplated. He put his chopsticks down. "Ichiru…" he then thought best not to ask. "It's nothing."

Ichiru observed his brother. His face looked like he wanted to ask something but thought better not. He seemed trouble. What is it?

"What is it? You can tell me."

Zero hesitated. "Ichiru… about Kaname."

As soon as Zero uttered the brunette name, his eyebrows burrowed together and his eyes dilated as hatred immediately whirled in a pool.

His heart ached. "Why do you hate him so much? He didn't seem that bad."

Ichiru frowned. In his head flashed the same question Zero asked him when he was little. At that time, Ichiru's hatred for Kaname had escalated to bad height. They fought to the point where Ichiru was admitted into the hospital with punctured lungs and broken jaws while Kaname broke his arm.

Zero was at a karate lesson when it happened. He was not there when it happened so he couldn't stop them. When he heard about it, he rushed to the hospital and cried his eyes out seeing Ichiru's condition. He also screamed at Kaname for not holding back his strength. They didn't talk for weeks and Ichiru was happy. That was the only time Zero took his side rather than his beloved Kaname. For once he felt like he got his brother back but then he could see Zero was taking a toll from the separation.

Zero was depressed.

"_Why do you hate him so much?"_ he asked while crying.

It hurt so much to see Zero's tears. It was his fault and Ichiru didn't like it. So he toned down his hatred and tried to tolerate Kaname. At least to the point they only insulted each other. But still that doesn't mean he approved of them dating. Yes they were dating but since Zero doesn't remember there's no need to remind him. Right? RIGHT?!

Zero was looking at him. Ichiru grumbled.

"Ok, I lied. He never bullied you. I just made it up. He's your… boy—I mean best friend."

"Oh!" Zero's expression seemed to gain light. He seemed relief. Ichiru smiled. "But…" he frowned. "Why don't I remember about him? If he's my best friend I should remember. Right?"

'_He's your boyfriend. I don't think that forgettable but you still forgot.'_ He grumbled inwardly. "Yeah but remember what the doctor said. Because of that traumatic event, some of your memory is lock. It just a coincident you forgot about Kaname." _'It's not since he's the cause of your trauma.'_

"Yeah… I guess…"

Somewhere on the other side of the roof, Kaname was hiding behind the roof entrance building. He didn't mean to eavesdrop. He was going to take a nap to calm his anger but then the twins came and he didn't see a suitable time to leave.

"How ridiculous." His eyes darkened.

* * *

_** Review please...**_

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
